Lilianna
Life So Far Lilianna “Lilie” Frazier comes from a family of everyday superheroes. Lilie was born into a family of superheros. When Lilie was 5 her father died at EMBER’s hands and when she was 7 her mother died at EMBER’s hands as well. So after her parents died she was adopted by her god-parents the Frazier’s. The Frazier’s had 3 kids of their own; Marcus who was 7 years older, Matteo who was 6 years older, and May Lin who was 4 years older. The Frazier's were a family who were always using their powers for the good of others. Her mother Ava was a social worker and her father Edwin was a teacher at a local school. As a Lilie grew up she looked up to May Lin and the two became very close. May Lin was a mid-tier but Lilie admired her no less than she did any high or god tiers. May Lin helped establish her respect for lower tiered citizens. She was/has only ever been teased about her crushes on girls thanks to bring a high tier. When superheroes became a thing her family did as much as they could to help the superheroes and became dedicated to helping change their city in every way they could. Then one day, her family was in a low tier neighborhood with a group of high and god tiers working on a community project. When all of the sudden one of the god tiers started shooting fire on a group of low tiers. The rest of family ran over trying to save them but Lilie was frozen in shock and terror and stood grounded to the grass of the garden. In the end they were all found dead on the ground harshly burned, she was only 11. This event scarred Lilie and she went from a carefree girl to focusing solely on learning new things to drown out the sorrow of the loss of her family. After her family’s death she went to live with her aunt Tera and uncle Jim who had 1 daughter of their own, Mira, who is a year older than Lilie. Life at Dioxen’s Her first day at Dioxen’s she made it clear that she was not to be messed with by throwing a high tier down the stairs because they were bullying a group of low tiers. She only ever ingages in a fight is if someone is being hurt or in harms way. She has never challenged a royal for their title but it she needed to she would. Because she has a deep respect for lower tiered citizens instilled to her by her late sister May Lin. She meet her best friend Leona on the first day of school and they have been doing like everything together ever since. Lilie truly respects Fern, and the way she helps run the school, Lilie often leaves seed packets for Fern at her desk as a thank you. She hard time trusting high and god-tiers because she has encountered far to many arrogant ones. She has a big problem with Jocelyn and her disrespect for lower tiered citizens. Lilie has been trying hard to help Jake overcome the death of his sister but hasn’t had very much success. Family Tree Fun Facts * She thinks Holly is really hot * Both her parents and God parents are dead Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:High-tiers Category:LGBTQ+ Category:God-tiers Category:Content (Psychic Pixie) Category:Dioxen's Students __NEWSECTIONLINK__